


Blackout

by SapphyreLily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on real life experiences, Fluff, Gen, M/M, attempted humour, i suck at humour, medical terms may not be fully accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has a weakness that he doesn't want anyone to find out, but what are the consequences when his secret gets leaked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> For the AkaKuro Shipping Warriors Christmas KK Event!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Akashi Seijuurou was a strong, independent individual. He was accomplished in many areas and was well respected by his peers. He had never tasted defeat before, nor was he planning to at any point in the future.

Yet as all intelligent people knew, everyone had a weakness.

And the time had come for Akashi to succumb to his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi felt awful when he woke up that morning.

His head was heavy and his thoughts were muddled; movement was a chore. His body felt unnaturally warm, and when he secretly checked with a thermometer, his suspicions were proven right.

_38.8 degrees Celsius... That's severe._

He put the thermometer away and set to freshening himself up, determined to get through the school day in spite of the fever. He would _not_ be one of those weaklings who stayed home because of a measly fever.

_It's only a fever, after all. As long as I do not exert myself too much, I should be fine._

_I hope._

He shoved memories of the outcome of similar incidents to the back of his mind, refusing to acknowledge the worst that could happen.

But of course, the worst that could happen would always happen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi felt supremely exhausted in class, and they were only at the second period of the day. His head felt like a ton of bricks, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. It took everything he had to stay awake and write notes, especially because his vision kept fading in and out.

The second period finally came to an end and he slumped onto the table, cradling his head in his folded arms. The coolness of the table was soothing, but frigid. His school jacket was already thrown over his shoulders, and heaven forbid that he actually have to zip it up. He was contemplating it though. Autumn had never been so _cold_.

He was sure he blacked out for a few minutes, because the next thing he knew, the class was being called to greet their next teacher. As he stood and executed the familiar action, he was hit by a wave of dizziness, and had to place a hand on the table to steady himself. He cast a glance about the room; it seemed like no one had noticed his fumble. No matter. It was only a problem if someone did notice.

Akashi had to blink back the encroaching stars in his vision, and instantly felt better the moment he sat down.

It was going to be a long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi spent the rest of the day at his desk, only getting up to use the bathroom or refill his water bottle. Once, he dared to sneak a thermometer into the bathroom with him, and was pleased to see that his temperature had lowered somewhat. Perhaps he would survive the day after all.

The final bell of the day rang, and Akashi had never been so relieved to pack his bag. Now the only problem was–

“Akashi-kun, are you ready to go?”

Kuroko.

Akashi picked up his bag with deliberate slowness, rising to his feet before meeting the blunette’s eyes. “Yes. Let us be on our way.”

If only the fever had not struck on a day that he was supposed to tutor Kuroko in basketball.

Their coach had given them the week off to study for their exams, and Kuroko had taken the opportunity to study basketball a little more thoroughly with Akashi’s help. On a normal day, the redhead would have been pleased to coach the phantom player. However, he was feeling a little too under the weather that day, for reasons unknown. (That was not particularly true. He knew he was sick, but that factor alone could not contribute wholly to his light-headedness.)

“Did Akashi-kun have his lunch? He looks a little pale." Kuroko peered at him with concern. Akashi waved his worries away, even though he wasn't feeling too steady on his feet.

"I did. It is the fault of the lighting in here."

"If Akashi-kun insists." Kuroko didn't look convinced, but he let the matter rest.

They quickly changed into their warm up clothes, doing a few stretches before they began. The stretches cleared Akashi's head for a few minutes, but his light-headedness only grew more intense the longer he stood on his feet. The world seemed slightly off-kilter, and he hoped that he wasn't actually tilting to the side. He forced himself to carry on, selecting a ball and bouncing it a few times as a test run.

So far, so good.

Beside him, he could see Kuroko doing the same, testing out the firmness of the ball and getting used to the feel of it in his hands. Without waiting for the blunette, he started off across the court, pushing himself to dribble at least to the end before he gave in to the nausea.

He was almost to the end before his vision started deteriorating rapidly – the world started to blur, and black spots and starbursts bloomed in his eyes. The sound of the ball hitting the ground seemed very far away, as if he was underwater. There was a familiar ringing in his ears; his head was filled with cotton. His sense of balance was off, and the ball in his hand felt foreign. His legs were filled with lead; it was too much effort to stay upright.

The pole that supported the backboard was within reach, but if he continued dribbling any longer, he would definitely fall.

Akashi dropped the ball, stumbling and tripping the last few steps to the pole. He collapsed against it, his hands scrabbling for purchase as his knees buckled. His body seemed to be shutting down, and unable to support himself, he hit his head and slid to the floor. He sat there in a crumpled heap for a few seconds, focusing on breathing evenly and willing his vision to clear even as he faded out of consciousness.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko's panicked voice drew closer as he ran across the court. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just... Give me a moment." His head resting against the pole, combined with the act of sitting down, helped to clear his mind. Akashi felt the void of unconsciousness slide away, and his vision was slightly clearer. Using the pole as support, he dragged himself upwards, blinking rapidly to clear the haze.

A light hand on his arm made him look to Kuroko, who was wearing a worried expression. "Are you sure you're alright, Akashi-kun? You're so cold."

Akashi tried to nod as the blunette's face sharpened. "I need to rest for a bit, but I will be fine."

Kuroko stepped closer, peering into Akashi's face. "I'll guide you to the bench." He took the redhead's hands in his own, walking backwards as Akashi stumbled forward. Kuroko kept up a steady stream of encouragement, but the more steps he took, the blacker Akashi's sight turned. He must have looked awful, because the blunette stopped and said, "Akashi-kun, put your arms around my neck."

"Huh?" Akashi mumbled. "No, it is unnecessary–" But Kuroko had already taken his hands and looped them around his neck, bending to scoop the redhead up. The blunette set off at a quick trot, hurrying towards the bench.

Akashi tried to follow their path with his eyes, but his vision was hazy. He was certain he passed out for a second because he couldn't remember the last five steps Kuroko took. On a high note, his eyesight began clearing up a little after his blackout.

"Kuroko, put me down." Akashi tried to speak, but he was too soft.

His attention was drawn to a shadow that had fallen over the gym door, its silhouette tall and lanky. A familiar voice called out, "Oi, Tetsu– Akashi?!"

Hurried footsteps came towards them, and at that point, Kuroko began trembling violently from exertion. Akashi decided to spare him further pain and spoke up. "I can walk. Put me down."

Kuroko set him down shakily and supported him the remaining steps to the bench. Akashi felt guilty for causing him trouble and patted his arm awkwardly with his fingers. The blunette made no response except to tighten his grip and to make sure that Akashi sat down before rummaging in his bag for a water bottle.

A tall cobalt-haired figure leaned over Akashi as soon as he was seated, his face paling at the sight of him. "Oh god, what happened to you?"

Akashi only smiled tersely at him, refusing to admit what had happened.

"Aomine-kun, please get some hot tea, or hot chocolate if it is possible. And maybe Midorima-kun." Kuroko added as an afterthought.

"Uh– Yeah, right, okay." The sound of squeaking rubber was indicated that Aomine had run off, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone.

"Here, Akashi-kun. Drink this. Warm water would be preferable, but you need to be rehydrated first." Kuroko passed Akashi his water bottle. The redhead took it gratefully and began sipping slowly, cursing himself for being so weak.

_I knew this was going to happen... How could I ever assume that it wouldn't? I should have known better. Now it is no longer possible for me to hide this from them._

Pounding footsteps brought his attention to the gym door, where not just Aomine and Midorima were standing, but Kise and Murasakibara as well. There was a second of shocked silence before chaos descended.

"Akashicchi?!"

"Akashi!"

"Aka-chin looks like paper."

"Oi, oi, get out of the way–"

Aomine pushed his way past his dumbstruck teammates while trying not to drop the cup he held.

"Here, tea. These idiots insisted on coming, and I didn't have time to stop them." Aomine passed the cup to Akashi, still looking at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright? You were so damn pale earlier."

"I am fine. I just need to rest." Akashi held his arm out to Midorima. The greenhead's fingers were sure and steady, a huge contrast to his earlier show of panic. "I was feeling a little under the weather today. I did not realise this would occur. My apologies for inconveniencing all of you."

"How sick were you this morning?" Midorima interrupted, placing a hand on his forehead to test his temperature.

"A fever of 38.8 degrees Celsius. It went down to 37.6 by third period."

"Idiot." Midorima adjusted his glasses and forced the cup to Akashi's lips. "You should have stayed home with that temperature."

"A fever cannot stop me. We were learning an important topic in class today, I could not miss it."

"Do you have any idea what caused it, Aka-chin? Your fainting." Murasakibara wasn't snacking on anything, which was a testament to how concerned he was.

Akashi pursed his lips. _I must avoid telling them unless it is completely necessary._

"None. I do not recall being ill these past few days–"

"Didn't Akashi-kun get a flu shot earlier this week?" Kuroko spoke up. "Maybe it's that."

"What day was this?" Midorima honed in on the blunette.

"Monday, I believe. That would make it five days since the vaccination–"

"–and flu shots usually reach their peak at about five days." Midorima nodded in understanding. "It is no wonder you are weakened."

"Stop speaking about me as if I am not here." Akashi quipped. Some of the colour had returned to his face, but he still looked drawn and tired.

"Akashi, you must take care of yourself better. Given your medical history–" A hand was clapped over the greenhead's mouth, cutting off his words.

"What medical history?" Kuroko's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"It is nothing for you to worry about." Akashi returned.

"Given the circumstances, Akashi-kun, I think that as teammates we do need to know–"

"Don't be selfish, Akashi. I will tell them if you refuse to." Midorima peeled the redhead’s hand off his mouth and put on his strictest face.

Akashi glared at the two of them, and then at the other three who wore similar looks. "I am not about to divulge my secrets."

"Then I will." Midorima said fiercely, his eyes burning. "Akashi, they need to know. It will not benefit any of us if they do not know how to look out for your... Blackouts."

Akashi glowered at him. _This is foolish. I cannot predict my blackouts. I only know what causes them._

Five sets of eyes bore into him, waiting for him to waver. Finally Akashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I do not like this. Not. At. All._

"Fine. I will tell you. But what I say stays in this gym."

A round of nods all around before the redhead spoke again.

"I have low blood pressure. It is hereditary. It is not usually bad enough that I will faint, but when I am ill or nervous, standing for long periods will cause a blackout."

There was a moment of silence as everyone exchanged looks. "I... See." Kuroko said slowly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was not necessary. Midorima is first aid trained, and it is sufficient that he knows." Akashi took a nonchalant sip of tea. "I know my limits. I know when I will pass out, and will take the necessary steps to prevent it."

"Obviously it wasn't enough, or you wouldn't have fainted at all." Aomine put in.

"Aka-chin needs to take better care of himself. Or we could take care of him." Murasakibara sounded serious.

"I. Am. Fine." Akashi gritted out. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Kurokocchi and you are here, so we came to practice too! We were going to come crash anyway, and then Aominecchi came into the locker room and scared us all by saying you died." Kise pouted.

Akashi's glare was turned on Aomine, and he threw his hands up in surrender as he shuffled backwards. "You looked like a ghost! What was I supposed to say? I thought Tetsu killed you or something and was going to hide the body!"

"Really, Aomine-kun." Kuroko's voice was as monotonous as ever, but his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'm glad to know that's how you really think of me. I think I'll pick a new light. Kise-kun, you're replacing Aomine-kun."

"Yay! Thanks, Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, Kise, if you think I'm going to let you take my place that easily-"

"You asked for it, Aominecchi!"

"You want to repeat that, Kise?"

_There they go again._

Akashi sighed quietly at their bickering, resting his elbows on his knees as he nursed the cup of tea. Normally, he wouldn't have minded putting a stop to it, but he was too tired to deal with their antics that day.

 _At least they seem to have forgotten about me_ , he thought.

As if on cue, a small hand laid itself on his shoulder and squeezed. Akashi glanced up to see Kuroko exchange a look with Murasakibara. Midorima caught wind of their exchange as well and quickly ushered everyone onto the court, leaving the duo by themselves.

Kuroko grabbed his bag and laid it on the bench before looking at Akashi expectantly. "Akashi-kun, you're going to lie down after you finish that tea."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can keep begging my pardon, but you're going to lie down and rest before you faint on me again." The blunette folded his arms, trying for a stern face. "If you want to keep this from leaking out to the rest of the school, you should try to recover more quickly."

Akashi let a small smile twitch his lips upwards in amusement, and downed the rest of the tea quickly. "I am tempted to disagree. I do not take orders from others well. However, my head is killing me, so I will deign to listen just this once."

He passed the empty cup to Kuroko and swung his feet up onto the bench, resting his head on the bag. "Wake me up when something interesting happens, or when it is time to leave."

"That sounds fair. Rest well, Akashi-kun."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi really should have known that he couldn't keep his condition a secret for very long, especially since he participated in a sport with high physical exertion. Since his hope of the team not finding out had been crushed, he moved on to the next best thing.

He hoped that they wouldn't treat him any less because of one moment of weakness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko popped up at Akashi's elbow, dropping a water bottle onto the clipboard he was looking at. "It's time for a water break, Akashi-kun."

The redhead shot him a mildly annoyed look. "You are not my caretaker, Kuroko."

"No, but someone has to watch you. Since I'm on the bench most of the time, I might as well make use of it."

"Kuroko–" Akashi growled a warning, but the blunette's attention was already fixed above his head.

"Nijimura-senpai."

Akashi turned to their senior, greeting him with a nod. Nijimura walked behind the two of them and ruffled their hair, then looked over Akashi's shoulder and scowled. "What is that bottle doing there?"

Kuroko piped up before Akashi could answer. "Akashi-kun hasn't drunk any water for the past hour."

"Kuroko, will you leave the state of my hydration alone–"

A hand smacked the back of his head, causing him to drop both clipboard and bottle. "Don't be a brat and drink your water."

Kuroko shot him a triumphant look. Akashi could only scowl at him as he picked the bottle up and tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Nijimura-san, this is concern is unnecessary. I can take care of myself."

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's good to hear. But I happen to have seen your club application and know about your condition." Their captain turned and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "So shut up and let Kuroko worry about your health, because you don't worry about it enough."

Kuroko was positively glowing with smugness, so much so that he had let a smirk creep onto his face. "You heard Nijimura-senpai, Akashi-kun. Drink up."

Akashi glared at the blunette for a few seconds before he twisted the cap off the bottle. "Don't test me, Kuroko. I can still double your training menu."

Kuroko folded his arms, unfazed. "Akashi-kun can threaten me as much as he likes, but I will do everything in my power to ensure that another blackout does not occur.

"Unfortunately, that means you're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko was a pest. A thorn in his side. An irritating bee whose continuous droning drove him crazy.

But at least he didn't treat him like an outcast, or a weakling. That was one thing to be grateful for.

Akashi supposed he should count his lucky stars that the rest of the team decided to leave the nagging to Kuroko. Because the fact remained that the blunette was smaller and weaker than him, and easier to throw off his tail.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Akashi-kun, have you drunk water recently?"

"Akashi-kun, have you eaten breakfast this morning?"

"Akashi-kun..."

Nag, nag, nag. It was enough to drive anyone up the wall. As much as he wanted to lash out at the blunette, Akashi held himself back. He replied all of Kuroko's questions patiently and truthfully, an innate part of him recognising that the blunette was only looking out for his well-being.

That didn't mean he couldn't resort to underhanded tactics to get Kuroko off his case.

"Akashi-kun. Have you taken your lunch?"

Akashi placed his bento box in front of Kuroko and sat down across him in answer. The blunette lifted the cover of the box, a frown appearing when he saw its contents. "Your bento hasn't been touched at all."

Akashi folded his arms. "Kuroko, every time you ask if I have eaten, and do not believe me when I say I have. From this I have drawn a conclusion: If you do not see me eating, you do not believe me. My solution is thus: We will eat lunch together, and you will feed me every bite to ensure I am actually eating it."

Kuroko dropped the cover with a clatter, his face dusted pink. "Akashi-kun, that is not what I meant–"

Akashi placed a finger on his lips, silencing the blunette and making his blush worsen. "You have two options. Accept my solution, or stop asking me if I have eaten. It is your choice."

Kuroko swatted Akashi's hand away, his face still flushed. "Can we negotiate this?"

"No. I know you only ask out of concern, but this is getting old. I am tired of the constant repetitions, for they only make me resent your asking. Kindly find another method of ensuring my health."

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a few moments, his blush deepening until it matched the shade of the redhead's hair. Finally he looked down and held out his hand. Akashi regarded him with puzzlement. "What are you doing?"

"Give me your chopsticks, please, Akashi-kun. I will do as you have requested." Kuroko's voice got smaller and smaller, and Akashi was glad he wasn't looking at him. He was certain his face was blazing as well.

_I did not expect this. No, that is a far stretch. I did not foresee this outcome at all. He should have picked the lesser of two evils, but no. Kuroko will always do something to exceed my expectations._

Akashi wordlessly placed his chopsticks in Kuroko's hand, and the blunette picked up a piece of fish, holding it out without looking up once. Akashi leant forward to eat the morsel, chewing slowly to control his blush. "Kuroko, if you don't look up, you can't ensure that I'm eating."

Kuroko put the utensils down and buried his face in his hands. "I need a moment, Akashi-kun. I going to get a heart attack from how embarrassing this is."

"You are embarrassed to be feeding me?" Akashi felt the slightest bit hurt, though he understood where the blunette was coming from. "If it is that offensive to you, I apologise for suggesting it at all. I will be on my way, then."

"Wait!" Kuroko's hand shot out and caught Akashi's wrist. "I did not mean it that way. It's just..." Kuroko blushed again. "It is a very intimate gesture. Too intimate to occur between friends."

"I see." If Akashi felt hurt before, he felt doubly disappointed now.

_I do not understand. I meant for this to be a joke. Why do I feel upset by this?_

"Then I will not force you to participate. I am certain you would want to save this intimacy for a girlfriend."

Kuroko shook his head wildly, his eyes panicked. "Please, Akashi-kun, you misunderstand. I am not repulsed by the idea. I am simply unused to it." His fingers tightened on Akashi's wrist. "Please give me some time to adjust to it. I want to do this."

Akashi relaxed at his words, sinking back into his chair.

_I fail to understand my relief at his acceptance. But there is no time to dwell on this matter. I will pursue these emotions at a later time._

The words Akashi planned to say were horribly awkward, but there were no better alternatives in their situation. "Then I would entrust you with this task. I trust no other with the state of my health."

It was almost worth his discomfort to see Kuroko turning as red as a boiled lobster.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Within a week, they managed to establish a routine to accommodate Akashi's odd demand. This routine ensured that none of the Generation of Miracles – or the rest of the student body, for that matter – saw them during lunchtime. (Heaven knows the havoc that would have erupted had someone seen them together.) Kuroko had gradually gotten used to feeding Akashi, though he often gave up halfway and made the redhead feed himself.

"There's too much food in Akashi-kun's bento for me to feed him everything." Kuroko complained. "I need to eat as well."

"I could feed you as you feed me." Akashi suggested slyly. He was still uncertain of his feelings, but found that being raucously bold helped numb the storm inside him. "That way we would both be eating."

To his credit, Kuroko recovered quickly from the scandalous idea. "If Akashi-kun wants to do that, then we can take our lunch together and feed ourselves. That would save time, and would be much less mortifying."

"You hurt a man's pride by saying that." Akashi placed a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"Again, it is too intimate. I may have grown accustomed to it, but it still brings a feeling of closeness that friends do not have."

"Would you like us to be something more, then?" Akashi asked shamelessly. He was half-certain he desired a deeper relationship with the blunette, but it wouldn't do to admit it if his feelings were not reciprocated.

Kuroko turned bright red and stuffed some rice in his mouth so he would be able to put off answering. "Maybe." He mumbled. "Akashi-kun is being embarrassing."

"You just don't like talking about it." Akashi popped the last morsel into his mouth and covered his bento box.

_A 'maybe' instead of an outright 'no'? This gets more and more interesting._

"I suppose this conversation can take place another day. We should return to our classrooms." Akashi stood up and was hit by the wave of black passing over his vision. He took a deep breath to orientate himself, waiting for the light-headedness to fade. In a few seconds his head was clear, the nausea replaced by the rapid beating of his heart. Ignoring the pounding, he picked up his bento box and waited for Kuroko to do the same. The tachycardia would resolve itself within a few minutes.

Akashi headed towards the door with the blunette on his heels, and was surprised when something dropped onto his bento. He fumbled with the box, trying to catch the object before it fell off.

When he finally grabbed hold of it, its surface was cool to the touch, completely unlike the hot rooftop. Akashi frowned at its familiar shape.

_A water bottle?_

Akashi glowered at Kuroko. The blunette only shrugged in response. "Akashi-kun looked a little pale when he stood up. Does this happen often?"

_How perceptive he is. Now, to tell the truth or not..._

Kuroko noticed his hesitation and frowned. "Does it happen every time you stand up?"

Akashi opened the rooftop door to allow Kuroko through, a tiny, clipped smile appearing on his face. The blunette's frown deepened when he saw it. "I suppose this is not something Akashi-kun can control. What makes it worse?"

Akashi contemplated the question and found no harm in telling him the answer. "Sitting for long periods in the same position, not drinking water often enough, sudden physical exertion, long periods of high activity." Akashi didn't raise his voice even though the sound of their footsteps on the stairs nearly drowned him out. "There is nothing unusual about that. Those are the normal causes of fainting."

"Yes, and it proves that Akashi-kun does not take care of himself well." Kuroko said drily.

"Which is why I have you." Akashi deadpanned, and was strangely gratified to see the blunette turn pink.

"Akashi-kun is being embarrassing on purpose." Kuroko mumbled.

"You are just too easily flustered." Akashi paused in front of his classroom door, one hand on the frame. Instead of going in, his hand moved towards Kuroko's face.

The blunette jerked back in surprise when Akashi's fingers brushed millimetres from his mouth, but the redhead only held out his hand as an explanation. Pinched between his index finger and thumb was a grain of rice, a smudge of teriyaki sauce staining his knuckles.

"Oh." Kuroko felt abashed at acting like a heroine in a shoujou manga. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi waved his thanks away while trying to maintain a straight face. He slid the classroom door open, half turning to say, "See you at practice."

Kuroko was so flustered, he only repeated the words after the door had closed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi was pleased to find that the more flustered Kuroko was, the more likely he was to forget to check on the redhead. This was a very good thing, because Akashi was incredibly frustrated that one measly incident could make Kuroko believe that he was incapable of taking care of himself.

Akashi was not a very affectionate person, but to get the blunette off his back, he would have done anything.

Perhaps it was a good thing that in his book, modesty was overrated.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the team had left for the showers long ago, and it was just the two of them remaining in the gym. Akashi walked over to where Kuroko was kissing the floor and tried to peel him off it.

"Kuroko, go take a shower."

"I'm good where I am." Kuroko mumbled. "Akashi-kun should go ahead."

"No. What if I fainted in the showers? Who would catch me then?"

Kuroko shot up immediately, panic written all over his face. His expression twisted as the blood rushed to his head and he pressed his face into his hands. "Ow. Shouldn't have done that. Has Akashi-kun fainted in the shower before?"

"No." The redhead wasn't about to disclose that it nearly happened a few times at the hot springs. "But it might."

"Okay. I'm coming." Kuroko climbed to his feet with difficulty, exhaustion making his limbs tremble.

Akashi sighed at the sight of his struggle. Stepping behind the blunette, he scooped the smaller boy into his arms and made for the changing room.

"Akashi-kun, please put me down." Kuroko clung to his neck, his face gaining colour rapidly.

"Not a chance. But since you were so polite about it, I'll give you a choice. Would you prefer to ride on my back instead?"

"No. I would rather walk, please."

"I'll keep carrying you this way then."

By the time they reached the locker room, Kuroko had regained all the colour in his face, and then some. Akashi had yet to set the blunette on his feet when the rest of the Generation of Miracles suddenly returned. There was a tense moment of silence as the two groups exchanged looks.

"What are you two doing?"

"Tetsu! Are you okay?"

"Aka-chin, is Kuro-chin injured?"

"Uwah! That's not fair! I want Kurokocchi to be my bride!"

Akashi sighed. _Of all people... Trust Kise to make a fuss out of nothing._

"I am no one's bride." Kuroko squeaked indignantly. He tugged at Akashi's arm in a huff. "Put me _down_ , Akashi-kun. Everyone is getting weird ideas."

"It's really just Kise." Akashi told him, but set him down anyway. "Though I must admit, I quite like his idea. Would you be my bride, Kuroko?"

"No!" The locker room echoed with the protest of the four bigger boys, while Kuroko stared at his feet silently. When they realised Kuroko did not echo their sentiment, the others set upon him to change his mind.

With four different voices shouting and yelling, the din in the locker room grew gradually louder until it hit unearthly decibel levels. Everyone's attention was focused on the cerulean-haired boy and why he was not denying their captain's affections. Akashi was curious to know the reason as well, but he decided to take the opportunity to shower instead. With a last glance, he slipped out of the room, smiling to himself as he escaped.

It was a few more minutes before anyone noticed that the redhead was missing. Kuroko immediately flew into a panic – muttering something about shower blackouts – and rushed out of the locker room. Paranoia descended on those remaining and they followed closely behind him, their feet pounding the ground noisily.

The sound of the shower running greeted them upon their arrival, as did the sight of the redhead alive and well. Akashi looked more amused than offended that they had burst in on him showering, and simply requested that they leave.

"Everyone out. Except Kuroko."

"Akashicchi's going to do weird things to Kurokocchi if we leave them here alone!" Kise wailed, flailing his arms like a windmill.

Akashi managed to keep a straight face in spite of the sheer ridiculousness of the accusation.

_Tempting as it sounds, I am not about to pounce on Kuroko when his guard is down. It is such a lowly act._

"Nonsense. He has not showered yet, and is more exhausted than any of you. Leave him."

"But, but, but–"

"Shut up and let's go, Kise. I'm starving." Aomine quipped, annoyed. He grabbed the blond by the arm and pulled him away, Midorima and Murasakibara following. Kise's distressed whining eventually faded away, leaving Kuroko alone with the sound of running water.

Akashi's voice drifted back to him. "Do not stand there all night, Kuroko. There is an extra towel on the bench for you."

"Ah, thank you." Kuroko hesitated. "Is it really okay if I join Akashi-kun?"

"I am almost finished, if you are worried about what Kise said." Akashi's voice was warm, with a hint of teasing in it. "Hurry up, or you'll catch a cold."

"It's my job to nag at you, not the other way around." Kuroko grumbled. He stripped and stepped under a showerhead anyway, sighing in relief as the water battered his body.

Kuroko could faintly hear Akashi turning off the water and moving around. Taking those as signs that the redhead was not about to faint anytime soon, he started scrubbing himself down. He was so distracted that he got a slight shock when the redhead's voice sounded from behind him. "I'll get your clothes for you."

"Thank you." Kuroko dared not to turn around, and did not relax fully until he heard his footsteps receding. He managed to shower in peace after that, leisurely changing into the clothes he found left for him.

Kuroko was surprised to find Akashi still in the locker room when he went back. "Akashi-kun. I thought you would have gone home with the others."

"They had already left when I returned. I didn't think it would be polite to lock you in the gym, so I waited." Akashi closed his workbook and put it away.

"That's very nice of Akashi-kun, but he could have left me the key to lock up and gone ahead. I wouldn't like to keep you."

"Nonsense. It is my responsibility to lock up. I would force it on no one." Akashi waited for Kuroko to gather his things before heading for the door. "It is late. We should be going."

"Yes, I'm coming."

They locked the gym and left the school with little fanfare, Kuroko's feet automatically taking him the well-trodden path to the convenience store. Akashi followed him wordlessly, contemplating his next action.

"Ah." Akashi glanced at Kuroko, who looked abashed and surprised at where they had ended up. "My apologies, Akashi-kun. I didn't realise I had gone to the convenience store."

"No matter. I am not in a hurry." Akashi reassured him. "Why don't we buy something, since we are already here?"

He stepped inside the cool store, the blunette dogging his heels. "What does Akashi-kun want to buy?"

The redhead looked over with mild sheepishness. "What do you usually get? I rarely visit convenience stores."

Kuroko shook his head in disappointment. "Akashi-kun needs to come with us after practice more often. He is severely uninformed."

The blunette headed towards the fridges and selected an ice lolly, brandishing it triumphantly. "We usually get these and share. Murasakibara-kun gets a whole box for himself, but sometimes he shares."

Akashi's eyes sparkled at that image. "That seems like Murasakibara, except for the part about sharing. If I may ask, how could you share this? It looks like one ice lolly."

"There are two sticks on the lolly. You pull the sticks apart and that splits the lolly for two to share." Kuroko headed for the cashier. "Let's pay first, then I can show you."

Kuroko put the ice lolly on the table top and dug for his wallet, but the clink of coins stopped him short. He heard the cashier thanking Akashi and in the next moment, he was being guided out of the store.

"Akashi-kun didn't have to pay for that." Kuroko protested. Akashi only smiled and pushed the ice lolly into his hands.

"It was faster that way. Show me how you eat this."

Kuroko sighed at his impatience and tore open the packaging, revealing two sticks on a huge ice lolly. He lifted it out of its packaging then took a stick in each hand. Kuroko pulled the sticks in different directions, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the ice lolly had broken into nearly equal halves. He held up both halves proudly and asked the redhead to select one.

Akashi took one from him and gave it an experimental lick, his face twisting as he contemplated the flavour. "No good?" Kuroko guessed. The redhead looked like he was in pain from just one mouthful. It was sort of hilarious.

"I suppose it's... Decent, but I do not like the flavour. It is too artificial for my liking."

"Is that so?" Kuroko took a bite, savouring the cool ice. "Well, maybe. This is the best the convenience store offers though."

"I am aware." Akashi replied drily. "Would you like to try some real ice cream?"

"That sounds nice."

"Meet me at Tokyo Station at 11am on Saturday. I know a place."

"This isn't some sort of follow up from what Kise-kun said earlier, is it?" Kuroko blurted out.

"That depends on how you interpret it." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko turned away in a huff. "I'll be there."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saturday morning was mild, as if the weather couldn't decide if it wanted to be hot or cold. Kuroko reached Tokyo Station ten minutes early, only to find Akashi already sitting on a bench waiting for him.

The redhead looked up in surprise as Kuroko approached him. "I didn't think you would actually come."

Kuroko huffed his annoyance. "I said I would be there."

"Even though this is a date?"

Kuroko's face turned slightly pink. "Yes, even then."

A small smile twitched Akashi's lips upwards. "Let us be off then."

"Where are we going?" Kuroko hurried to catch up with the redhead.

"A small café in the backwaters of Tokyo. Its desserts are exemplary."

Kuroko's mind immediately began cooking up fantasies filled with vanilla flavoured treats. "How does Akashi-kun know about it?"

There was silence for a heartbeat before Akashi replied softly. "My mother used to take me there."

Kuroko was quiet for a second. "Is that why you like this café?"

"It is part of my bias, yes. However, the standard of the food speaks for itself. You'll see."

They journeyed the rest of the way in companionable silence, winding deeper and deeper into the maze of streets. They seemed to be heading away from civilisation, having ended up in what seemed to be the darkest corner in Tokyo. With every step they took, Kuroko was beginning to doubt the existence of the café.

Just as he thought of making an escape attempt, Akashi came to a halt in front of a dingy shophouse. He led the way up the creaky staircase at its side and knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.

Soft pattering could be heard from the other side of the door as someone approached it. There was a click as the lock was turned, and a small head peeped out. "Akashi-nii!"

Akashi smiled at her enthusiasm. "Hello, Yumi-chan. Are you open today?"

"Yeah! Okaa-san was going to open the shop soon, but you can come in first!" From her face and stature, Yumi seemed to be about ten years old. Kuroko thought she looked like a sweet girl.

"Thank you. I want a table for two today."

"For two...?" Yumi opened the door wider and looked out. "I don't see anyone."

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him forward. "This is my friend Kuroko."

Yumi let out a little shriek. "Where did you come from?"

Akashi answered before Kuroko could open his mouth. "He was right behind me, Yumi-chan. Would you let your mum know that we are here?"

"Ah, yes, of course! Please take your usual seat, Akashi-nii. Someone will be right with you." Yumi opened the door just wide enough for them to enter before dashing off. Kuroko regarded her exit thoughtfully.

"Akashi-kun must come here very often."

"The family that runs this café are old friends of my mother's. They are good people." Akashi led Kuroko inside.

The interior was entirely wood panelled, with simple paintings hanging on the walls. The tables were arranged in a formation that was easy on the eyes, somehow making the space look larger than it actually was. Warm yellow light illuminated the room, giving it a homey feel.

Akashi led Kuroko to a small table near the back with large beanbag chairs. They had just folded themselves into the chairs when Yumi reappeared with an older woman who was her mirror image.

"Akashi-kun. It's been a while." The lady greeted cordially, a gentle smile on her face. Kuroko liked her immediately.

"Yuuki-san. It is nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"The usual. The café is doing fine, and Yumi-chan has been learning the trade." Yuuki touched Yumi’s shoulder with a proud smile. "How has Akashi-kun been?"

"I am well. A little busier than usual, but that is to be expected." Akashi glanced over at Kuroko, then reached a hand out to tap his shoulder.

"Yuuki-san, this is my teammate Kuroko. He has helped me out quite a few times these past months."

Yuuki looked shocked at Kuroko's appearance, but to her credit, she did not scream like her daughter had. "Hello, Kuroko-san. It's nice to meet you."

Kuroko bowed politely. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yuuki-san."

Akashi's eyes softened at their exchange. "Yuuki-san, may I speak to you for a minute? I would like to request a few desserts, if you have them."

"Certainly." Yuuki took on a business-like demeanour. "Follow me. Yumi-chan, please accompany Kuroko-san for a while."

"Yes, Okaa-san."

Yumi flopped into the chair that Akashi had vacated, leaning forward with her elbows on the table the moment her mother disappeared from sight. "Forgive my casualness, Kuroko-san."

"It's all right, Yumi-san. This is your café, you are allowed to do whatever you like."

"Mm, maybe." Yumi slumped onto the table with her head on her arms, peering at Kuroko from under her lashes. "Say, Kuroko-san, are you really just Akashi-nii's friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko hedged.

Yumi raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "So you're not Akashi-nii's boyfriend?"

Kuroko could feel his face heating up. "No. Whatever would give you that idea?"

"Oh. Hmm. That changes things." Yumi mused.

"Yumi-san did not answer my question. Why would she think that I am Akashi-kun's boyfriend?"

Yumi regarded him for a heartbeat. "You really don't know. Okay, I'll tell you." She leaned forward, as if to whisper in a conspiratorial manner. "Akashi-nii never brings friends here. You're the first person he's brought. Usually he comes alone."

Kuroko processed this information, but drew no conclusions from it. Yumi pouted at his indifferent look. "That means Kuroko-san is special to him."

"Is that right?" Kuroko thought this turn of events was very much like a shoujou manga.

Yumi frowned, clearly put out that her announcement didn't have the effect she was looking for. "How come Akashi-nii brought you today?"

"He said your café serves the best ice cream in Tokyo." Kuroko raised a hand to shield his mouth, as if to share a secret. "He didn't like the convenience store ice cream and wanted me to know what I was missing out on."

"Akashi-nii tried convenience store ice cream?" Yumi's eyes were so wide, they nearly fell out of her head. "How? He's so picky."

"Is he?" Kuroko thought back to Akashi's disgusted look when he tried the ice lolly. "I guess that's true."

"Tell me, tell me!" Yumi pulled on Kuroko's sleeve. "How'd you get Akashi-nii to eat cheap ice cream?"

Kuroko laughed at her pleading look. "I didn't. He wanted to try it himself."

Yumi's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Seriously? I don't believe it! Akashi-nii, is that true!?"

Kuroko turned around in time to see the redhead approaching them.

"To a certain extent." Akashi smiled at Yumi, a tray of treats in his hands. He set the tray down carefully before saying, "I did try it of my own free will. The basketball team always eats those after practice, and I wondered why."

"Well, well, how was it?" Yumi was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Nothing compares to the ice cream you make, Yumi-chan."

"I want to know what you thought for real! Stop sweet talking for a second and tell me!"

 _Well. She certainly is bold._ Kuroko glanced over at the redhead. _Not that Akashi-kun seems to mind._

_Perhaps because they have known each other for a long time. They are very familiar with each other._

"It was awful compared to yours." Akashi deadpanned. Yumi stared at him for a second longer before grinning and shooting out of the chair.

"Okay. We've got a new flavour, I'll bring out some for you!" Yumi paused halfway and turned back to pull at Kuroko's sleeve. "Kuroko-san, come help me carry it."

"Ah, okay?" Kuroko looked to Akashi for confirmation. At the redhead's nod, Yumi pulled harder on Kuroko's sleeve, practically dragging him to the kitchen.

Yumi took Kuroko past the ovens, deeper into the back where the freezers were located. Stopping in front of a freezer, she looked up at him, her face serious. "Kuroko-san, I needed to ask you something. Forgive me for dragging you back here."

"So we're not here to get ice cream?"

"We are. I'll just talk as I get it ready." Yumi opened the giant freezer door and waltzed in, peering at the shelves. "Kuroko-san admires Akashi-nii, am I right?"

"Yes. Everyone admires Akashi-kun."

Yumi paused her search to shake her head at him. "I know _that_. I mean you care for Akashi-nii in a different way."

Kuroko didn't answer.

Yumi spared him a glance as she continued looking. "It's not a bad thing. Akashi-nii will never admit it, but he needs someone to take care of him. He gets into trouble a lot on his own."

That was a funny image. Akashi, getting into trouble? It was unheard of.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Kuroko-san. His blackouts." Yumi continued, as she selected a tub and walked out of the freezer. She slammed the door shut the moment Kuroko came out, and headed for a table. "Akashi-nii needs someone to take care of him because his judgement seriously sucks. If no one checks on him regularly, he'll get a lot more blackouts. What a child he is," she muttered in exasperation.

 _This is very odd, coming from someone who’s barely older than a child herself,_ Kuroko thought.

"Yumi-san seems to be assigning me the role of Akashi-kun's caretaker." Kuroko said slowly. Yumi sighed.

"Yes, I am. You can use the term boyfriend, that sounds a lot nicer. It's about the same thing. I know it's too much to ask of you, but you look like a good person, Kuroko-san. Okaa-san and I can't watch Akashi-nii all the time, so someone else has to. Do it for his sake, if not ours."

Kuroko contemplated her words for so long, Yumi thought he fell asleep. She rapped his fingers with a wooden spoon and shoved the bowl of ice cream in his hands. "Kuroko-san, whatever you want to do is up to you. I'm just saying that I see that you two are a good match, and you look like you can handle his temperamental self." With those parting words, she pushed him back into the café.

Kuroko took his time getting back to the table, thinking about what Yumi said. Akashi looked up as he approached, clearing a space for the newest addition. "What flavour did Yumi-chan say this was?"

"Huh? Oh. She didn't say." The words knocked Kuroko out of his reverie, and he felt abashed. Akashi regarded him with a knowing look.

"Eat. We can discuss what Yumi-chan said later. Here, this one is vanilla milkshake, and the rest... I want you to guess what they are."

"What?" Kuroko was fully awake now. "Is this some sort of test, Akashi-kun?"

"That depends on how you see it. Eat."

"Akashi-kun is a tyrant." Kuroko speared a bit of cake and popped it in his mouth, eyes widening at the flavour. "I take that back. This is delicious."

"Enjoy. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What do you think?"

They were walking back to the station after their brunch – if desserts could be considered a proper meal. Kuroko gave Akashi a sleepy, but satisfied look. "It was good. Very good. I think I will hibernate for the next ten years to preserve the memory."

"You're exaggerating a little." Akashi wasn't about to admit that he echoed the blunette's sentiment. For some reason, the dishes tasted even better that day.

"No, I'm not. Oh look, a park. Let's sit down, Akashi-kun. I think I'm going into a food coma." Kuroko staggered forward, the redhead close on his heels. They found a secluded bench almost immediately, letting out twin sighs of relief when they sat.

"Thank you for sharing your secret ice cream stash with me, Akashi-kun."

"It was my pleasure, Kuroko." Akashi stretched leisurely. "What did Yumi-chan put in that ice cream, I wonder. I feel drugged."

"Drugged on good food, you mean." Kuroko slumped against the armrest of the bench.

"Mm. What was Yumi-chan talking to you about just now?"

"Oh, that?" Maybe it was how sleepy he felt, but Kuroko found that the filter between his thoughts and words had gone missing. "She said I should be your boyfriend so I could take care of you."

"She did, did she?" Akashi sounded equally candid. "What do you think?"

"She may be right. Akashi-kun can be so fussy when it comes to his health."

"I agree. I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to watch over me."

"What if I want to?" Kuroko's words sounded even more slurred than before, as if he was already half-asleep.

"Are you asking me out?" Akashi was too tired to filter his emotions, and a note of hopefulness leaked out. Kuroko made a vague sound of agreement.

"I guess so. Someone needs to remind Akashi-kun to take care of himself."

"I can do that on my own just fine."

"Just say yes and stop arguing, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tried to sit upright to glare at the redhead, but he was too wobbly. He fell forward onto Akashi's chest, quickly putting both hands out to keep his balance. "My apologies."

An arm wrapped around his waist, trapping him where he was. "Don't apologise." Akashi breathed in his ear. "I'll make you my slave for a week instead. That can be your apology."

"That's a bit extreme." Kuroko snuggled into Akashi's chest, wrapping his arms around the redhead without a second thought. "Akashi-kun is very warm."

"Kuroko is the warm one." Akashi yawned widely. "We'll discuss this later... Maybe..."

Kuroko was already asleep and did not hear him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko awoke to the sun shining in his face. He squinted at the harsh light, wondering what time it was. He seemed to be on a very warm bed, and wondered why his heater was switched on in the middle of the day.

When Kuroko tried to move, he found himself trapped. There was something loosely wrapped around his torso. He froze, wondering if it was a man-eating boa. A few seconds later he shook that thought off; he must have been dreaming. There were no snakes at that time of year.

As Kuroko slowly swam back into consciousness, he began to realise that not only was his pillow rising and falling, he could also hear a vague _da-dum, da-dum_ , if he pressed his ear to it. It made him wonder if he was really sleeping on his bed.

_I thought I went out with Akashi-kun. When did I get home?_

_I must be hallucinating. I should get up._

As Kuroko tried to push away from the bed, he found his hands trapped under his body. Normally this wouldn't have been strange, but he was beginning to seriously doubt that he was lying on his bed. Kuroko slowly craned his stiff neck upwards, praying his suspicions were not true.

 _Oh gosh,_ why.

Situated above his head was a familiar neck and jaw, the wayward crimson strands confirming the last of his doubts.

_What have I done to deserve this._

A familiar figure popped up in his mind. Yumi smiled and waved. "Go for it! You like him, don't you?"

 _That doesn't mean I want to wake up on his chest!_ Kuroko wanted to yell. _Isn't that moving too quickly?_

But Yumi had already disappeared, and it was up to Kuroko to get himself out of his sticky situation. Luckily, it seemed that Akashi was not awake yet.

And even luckier – the arms wrapped around him were easy enough to pull off.

Kuroko quickly untangled himself from the redhead, wondering how they had managed to end up lying on the bench. As far as he remembered, they were sitting upright when they fell asleep.

Kuroko shook Akashi's shoulder. "Akashi-kun, wake up. We should be going home."

The redhead opened his eyes and blinked at him blearily, swatting his hand away before going back to sleep. Kuroko was confused. "Akashi-kun?"

There was no response. It was as if he had never woken up at all. Kuroko looked around; there were few people in the park, and those that were there did not pay them any mind. Kuroko took a few deep breaths, bracing himself as he tried to wake the redhead again.

When roused, Akashi blinked at him and said, "I'm getting up," but closed his eyes right after. Kuroko gaped at him.

_Is he sleep-talking? But sleep-talkers don't sound that coherent._

_What is going on?_

Kuroko was too afraid to try waking Akashi again, so he decided to let the redhead wake up in his own time. Now, if only there was space left on the bench for him to sit on...

In an instant, Yumi was back in his mind, grinning wildly. "Put his head in your lap, Kuroko-san."

_What!?_

"You heard me. I bet Akashi-nii would like that."

_You're crazy. And a figment of my imagination. Doesn't that mean some part of me has already thought about that? Oh no, no, no, why am I thinking about these things._

After he had calmed down and regained some semblance of normalcy, Kuroko decided to throw caution to the wind and do as his overactive imagination suggested. He slid a hand under Akashi's head and shoulders and propped him up, sliding onto the bench before lowering him back down.

It was odd, having someone lie in his lap. Especially because it was Akashi.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Kuroko, Akashi didn't seem to be waking up at all. A few minutes after this realisation, the blunette began to relax. There was no point in panicking over a person deep in the thralls of sleep. Kuroko let his eyes and thoughts wander as he waited.

Kuroko must have fallen asleep again, because he felt drowsy when he next opened his eyes, having felt the redhead stir. He looked down lazily and met Akashi's slightly panicked eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Even though it's likely late afternoon." Akashi didn't move from his supine position. "How did I end up here?"

"I moved you. I woke up before Akashi-kun, and thought the bench was not a very good pillow, so I lent you my lap instead." Kuroko shrugged, even though his heart was beating rapidly.

Akashi looked as if he was thinking very hard. "I see. I wonder." He sat up abruptly, then grasped the bench with both hands, his eyes unfocused. "Ah. So that's why."

"Akashi-kun? You don't look well." The redhead's face was flushed before, but the colour was rapidly draining, leaving him pale as parchment.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Kuroko, do you feel dizzy?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so. Well, maybe a little light-headed."

"I thought so." Akashi groaned and put his head in his hands. "Yumi-chan's ice cream must have had rum in it. The evil little imp."

"Oh, so that's what the flavour was." Kuroko looked at Akashi worriedly. "Are you certain you're all right, Akashi-kun? Are you unused to drinking liquor?"

"I feel a little light-headed." Akashi admitted. "It was worse when we first finished eating. As to your other question, yes. I do not drink because it lowers my blood pressure and puts me at greater risk of a blackout."

"If that is the case, then please lie down. You will feel better."

"I cannot deny that. Please excuse me." Akashi lay back down with his head in Kuroko's lap, sighing with contentment. "You make an excellent pillow."

"I could say the same of Akashi-kun."

"Hmm? Ah, you fell asleep on me earlier."

"Yes. Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked thoughtfully. "Why didn't you wake up when I called you to earlier?"

"You did?" Akashi looked surprised. "I do not recall that."

"I did. You looked at me, but then you went back to sleep."

"Oh. My apologies." Akashi frowned. "My butler tells me it happens about every time he attempts to wake me."

"So it is a normal occurrence." Kuroko felt relieved.

"Yes. It is a side effect of my condition. Do not worry about it."

“I cannot help but worry. Please explain it to me. What exactly was that about?”

“I do not completely understand it either.” Akashi attempted to shrug. “The easiest explanation is that my body is on autopilot, but my mind is still asleep.”

“I see.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them. The afternoon was pleasant, and Kuroko was about to nod off again when Akashi asked, "Does your offer still stand?"

"Which offer?" Kuroko yawned widely, eliciting a sigh from the redhead.

"The one where you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Kuroko took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart. "Oh, that. Akashi-kun does not need to accept, it was just a suggestion–"

"Kuroko." Akashi's eyes were determined. "I like you."

Kuroko blinked. "I like Akashi-kun too." The words popped out automatically, and the redhead scowled at him.

"That was supposed to be a confession. Do not repeat my words for the sake of repeating them."

"I do like Akashi-kun." Kuroko tried to put more emotion into his voice. "Would Akashi-kun accept me as his boyfriend?"

"You are being unnecessarily cheesy, Kuroko. But my answer is yes."

"Akashi-kun is the one who initiated those acts of intimacy."

"Only to scare you off. Not that it helped much. You are too persistent for your own good."

"Perhaps." Kuroko smiled. "Akashi-kun, you do know this means I have the authority to nag at you for not taking care of yourself, right?"

Akashi was silent for a long moment before sighing in resignation. "I brought this on myself. I will accept my fate." He picked up Kuroko's hand and kissed his fingertips lightly. The blunette blushed and tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Akashi-kun is being embarrassing again."

"I have the power to do so. I am your boyfriend, after all."

Kuroko sighed, mirroring the redhead's earlier action. "We will never resolve this, will we?"

"Never. And I hope we never stop embarrassing each other."

"Akashi-kun is doing it _again_."

"Live with it. You know you love me."

Kuroko pulled Akashi’s hand to his mouth, his face burning red, and brushed his lips across the back of it.

“I suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true stories of me and my sisters fainting. If anyone wants to know the specifics, I'll put it up hahaha.


End file.
